Kiranoko Family 2019 Christmas
Transcript Kiranoko family is staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house for Christmas Hans' and Alda's Christmas Shopping Nicole: "Hans and Alda decided to go shopping alone, and their parents would pick them up by 6 o'clock." and Alda go in GAME Hans: "" (Translation: I wonder what Sun Chen and Sun Wei would like?) eyes a Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Storm 3 game Alda: "" (Translation: That would be nice, since the twins are into Shonen Jump) Christmas Eve Time for Church At Church family attends a Christmas Eve church service Christmas Day Joseph: "Everyone look inside your stockings!" Wei and Sun Chen look into their stockings Sun Chen: "我得到了一个任天堂3DS，扉页的CD，口袋妖怪黑版，口袋妖怪钻石" (Translation: I Got A Nintendo 3DS, a Flyleaf CD, Pokemon Black Version, Pokemon, Pokemon Ultra Moon, Pokemon X, Pokemon Sun, Rowlette plush, headphones, mp3 player, rice candy) Sun Wei: "我得到了新的街头霸王游戏，一个红色的游戏男孩前进中国版的口袋妖怪：不可思议的迷宫：红色的救援队，一局游戏" (Translation: I got the new Street Fighter Game, A Red Game Boy Advance with the Chinese Version of Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, a Board Game) Hans: "Ich erhielt Harry Potter Und Die Heiligtümer des Todes Buch, die Shrek-Filme, und Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" (Translation: I Got Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Book, the Shrek Movies, The Incredibles 2 Blu-ray, and Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban) Satoko: "私はピカチュウのぬいぐるみ、ぬりえブック、ポケモン黒と白の2バージョンが、ニンテンドーDSi、湖の保護者の一連のぬいぐるみガット" (Translation I Got A Pikachu Plush, A book about China, a Coloring Book, Pokemon X and Y, packages of Pocky sticks, Pokemon Sun and Moon, a Nintendo 3DS, Pokemon Black and White 2 version, A Fennekin, A Nintendo DSi, and a set of the lake guardians plush toys) Setsuko: "最初の映画：私はポケモンハートゴールドソウルシルバーと、ニンテンドーDSi、ポケモンガット" (Translation: I Got Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, packs of Pocky sticks, A black Nintendo DSi, Pokemon: The First Movie) Ania: "Hey! Tengo un libro sobre España, un toro de peluche, un peluche de Bart Simpson, y algunos bastones de caramelo!" (Translation: "Hey! I got a book about Spain, a bull plush, a Bart Simpson plush, and some candy canes!") Adele: "Oui! J'ai eu quelques dictionnaires français, des livres, Madeline et une peluche loup!" (Translation: "Yes! I got some french dictionaries, Rattatouile DVD, some Madeline books, and a wolf plush!") Dita: "Wiecie co? Mam trochę cukierków, to płyta Evanescence, i książkę o Polsce!" (Translated to: "Guess what? I got some candy, an Evanescence CD, and a book about Poland!") Rolf: "Ich bekam für Kohle ...." (Translation: I got Coal, sticks and stones....) finds a stick and golden birches in his shoes Marie-Anne: "It is so good Agape was behaving this year. not telling me to kill myself and not having everything her way all the time." Agape: "Πήρα ένα βιβλίο για το τι συνέβη στα ελληνικά στο 5ο αιώνα π.Χ., ένα πολυτελές Wolf, ένα σχήμα Μέδουσα, και ένα βιβλίο για την ελληνική μυθολογία." (Translation: I got a book about what happened in Greek in 5th Century BC, a cute little Wolf Plush, A Medusa Figure, and a book about Greek Mythology) Akim: "Я получил плюшевого Elmo, кошки плюш, книги о России, и Матильда Роальда Даля." (Translation: I Got a Elmo plush, a cute little Cat Plush, A book about Russia, and Roald Dahl's Matilda.) Alda: "I Got a di Mario di Luigi e giocattoli di peluche, un peluche Yoshi, E un 3DS Nintendo, Mario Kart e 7" (Translation: I Got a Mario and Luigi plush toys, A Yoshi Plush, And a Nintendo 3DS, and Mario Kart 7) Mi-Yung: "그럼 행운이 있기를! 나는 Wimpy 아이의 일기를 알아 냈어! 훼방꾼, 나는 또한 Wimpy 아이의 일기있어 : 선실 발열을, 그리고 Wimpy 키즈 테마 닌텐도 DSI의 다이어리!." (Translation: So Lucky! I got Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel, I Also Got Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever!, and a Diary Of A Wimpy Kid themed Nintendo DSi!) finds a note that says in German "Rolf, you were bad this year. You were attacking your older siblings, nearly starved your 13-year old brother Sun Wei to death by locking him in a closet for a week leaving him anorexic, and doing all other bad stuff. Signed by Santa." in cursive Rolf: "Wie funktioniert Weihnachtsmann wissen?!" (Translation: How does Santa know?!) Marie-Anne: "Santa's been watching you, Rolf, and he knows that you have been very bad this year. He put you on the Naughty List, so that means that you do not deserve any Christmas presents this year." Rolf: "Der Weihnachtsmann ist schrecklich!" (Translation: "Santa is horrible!") Joseph: "Have you ever heard of Santa's assistant, Krampus? According to mythology, he punishes naughty little children who have been very naughty all year--by finding the naughty child, taking him away in his sack to his lair, presumably or possibly to eat him for his Christmas dinner." Rolf: "Ich glaube dir nicht ...." (Translation: I don't believe you....) Joseph: "What you didn't know, is that he travels with Santa. He takes a cane or a birch and punishes the child who has been naughty all year, and gives him spankings and whippings." writes "That doesn't scare me" in English Joseph: "Well, he is a huge demonic beast with horns, claws, red eyes, large sharp teeth..." Marie-Anne: "Joseph! Rolf, since you're from Europe, you should know that Santa Claus has a companion named Knecht Ruprecht. According to tradition, Knecht Ruprecht asks the child whether he can pray. If the child cannot pray, he beats him with his bag of ashes. Knecht Ruprect also gives naughty little boys like you useless, ugly gifts such as lumps of coal, sticks and stones. He is also known to give naughty little boys a switch, or a stick in their shoes for their parents to beat them with, in the old European tradition." writes a note saying in English "I'm Austrian, Genius Hans is German not me," Joseph: "Oh, Sorry. My bad. Don't forget, in Austria, Krampus is better known as Slovenia and he gives naughty little boys golden birches in their shoes." writes a note saying "I am not listening........" in English Marie-Anne: "Who's ready to open presents?" Chen opens up her presents Sun Chen: " " (Translation: "I got a dragon kite, Mulan DVD,") Wei opens up his presents Sun Wei: " " (Translation: "I got a Dragon Ball Z manga Volume 1, Dragon Ball Z volume 2") opens up his presents Hans: " " (Translation: "I got a book about Germany, Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Blu-ray, ") opens up her presents Satoko: " " (Translation: "I got a beautiful kimono, ") opens up her presents Setsuko: " " (Translation: "I got a Flyleaf CD, a 16 in. Sea Splash Dolphin from Build-a-Bear Workshop") opens up her presents Ania: "Tengo una muñeca de Pikachu, una Alvin Build-a-Bear y Dictonary sobre cómo hablar Inglés." (Translation: "I got a Pikachu doll, an Alvin from Build-a-Bear Workshop and a dictonary on how to speak English.") opens up her presents Adele: " " (Translation: Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! opens up her presents Dita: " " (Translation: ) opens up her presents Agape: " " (Translation: ) opens up her presents Alda: " " (Translation: "I got Super Mario 3D Land, ") opens up his presents Akim: " " (Translation: " ") opens up her presents Mi-Yung: " " (Translation: " ") Christmas Dinner family is gathered for Christmas dinner Marie-Anne: "Hans is allergic to meat, tomatoes, nuts, and hamburgers, and he cannot have anything with toffee." Grandma: "I'll see what I can do for him." Akim: "Интересно, что у нас есть на Рождественский обед." (Translation: "I wonder what we are having for Christmas dinner.") Grandma: "How about tofurkey? No nuts, no tomatoes, no meat and no toffee!" The family go out shopping Nicole: "As a treat, the family went shopping after Christmas Dinner." Alda: "Fratello?, Possiamo andare al Disney Store?" (Translation: Brother?, Can we go to the Disney Store?) Hans: "Ok, Alda." (Translation: Okay, Alda.) turns to Marie-Anne Hans: "Mom will Alda auf die Disney Store gehen" (Translation: Mom, Alda wants to go to the Disney Store) Marie-Anne: "Ok liebe, halten sie sicher." (Translation: Okay dear, keep her safe.) gives Hans $20 cut to: and Hans enter the Disney Store Hans: "Also, was man wollen Sie?" (Translation: So, which one do you want?) picks up an Vanellope von Schweetz doll in one of the aisles Alda: "Questo, lei è così bella." (Translation: This, she's so pretty) Hans: "Okay, lasst uns, dass." (Translation: Alright, let's get you that) and Alda go up to the counter Cashier: "$20 please." gives the Cashier $20 Cashier: "Is it for your sister or for you?" and Alda look at the Cashier, confused Hans: "Sorry, ich spreche Deutsch." (Translation: Sorry, I speak German) Alda: "E io parlo Italiano." (Translation: And I speak Italian) Cashier: "German and Italian?" and Hans nod Hans: "Der Plüsch ist für meine schwester." (Translation: The plush is for my sister) and Hans leave cut to; and Hans go back to their parents Hans: "Zurück." (Translation: Back) Alda: "Guardate fratello mi ha fatto!" (Translation: Look brother got me!) holds up her Vanellope von Schweetz plush Rolf: "Hans? wirklich? das Ding? warum?" (Translation: Hans? really? that thing? why?) Hans: "Weil sie sagte, sie wolle eine Vanellope Plüsch." (Translation: Because she said she wanted a Vanellope plush) is holding her Vanellope von Schweetz plush Alda: (to herself) "Mio fratello ha ottenuto questo Vanellope dolly per me, lei è così bella e lo ringrazio." (Translation: My big brother got this Vanellope dolly for me, she's so pretty and I thank him.) hugs her new toy Sheena: "HEY! I WAS GONNA GET THAT!" and Alda glare at Sheena Alda: ""(Sheena, what are you doing here?) Hans: "" (Translation: Really? too bad! I spent 20 f***ing dollars on that toy, she wanted a Vanellope plush when we watched Wreck it-Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet in Italian! You snooze, you lose.) Sheena: "YOU MEAN GERMAN?! YOU TWO WERE BORN IN THE SAME COUNTRY!" Hans: "" (Translation: "No, we aren't. I am from Germany while Alda is from Italy. Got it now? I know we look alike but we are not from the same country!") Sheena's Mother: "Let's go, Sheena. Your little brother Wolfe needs his nap." Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts